Walk Like a Human, but Talk Like a Wolf
by Pnkrkriotgirl
Summary: Samantha has a hidden talent.  She can communicate with animals.  A change of scenery brings her to La Push where she encounters werewolves, vampires and maybe even love.
1. Chapter 1

AN: A young girl with a secret ability. Her life brings her to La Push where she encounters, werewolves, vampires and Seth. I suck at summaries, but I hope you like the story. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except Samantha.

Samantha's POV

"Sami, Sami Montgomery" a voice called from the crowd behind me. I turned around trying to locate the source. A few minutes later I had finally located my Aunt May. I walked over to hear and soon found myself wrapped up in her arms.

"How was your flight my dear?" she asked me as I grabbed my bags and followed her to the parking garage.

"It was okay, I guess." I answered. While the flight from Virginia to Seattle had been long it had also been peaceful. There had been no crying babies and no annoying neighbors bombarding me with questions. I had actually been able to rest and reflect on the flight.

"You mother called" she began, but before she could continue I cut her off.

"She stopped being my mother when she choose him over me." I told her anger, hurt and disappointment filling my voice. My mother if you could call her that had made her feelings about me clear. That was one of the reasons I was moving in with my aunt. I stopped myself from thinking about that before I got bummed out. A bummed out Sami is not a good thing.

"I won't push you, but I wish you would give her a chance." Aunt May said as we arrived at her car. She popped the trunk and helped me put my suitcases inside. Most of my belongings had been shipped last week so I only had two suitcases and my backpack with me.

My aunt lived in La Push Washington which was a Quileute Indian reservation. She had fallen in love with a member of the tribe in college. Against the wishes of my grandparents she had run away and married him after graduating with her teaching degree. She was now the principal at the reservation high school. There were a couple weeks left before school started back up. This was why she had wanted me to move in with her. I would be a senior this year and this way I could go to school on the reservation.

"We have a two hour drive ahead of us." She explained. I knew that she was giving me a chance to think things through in my mind. I figured it could not hurt to do just that. Besides I needed to decide how much of my past I wanted to reveal to people here.

_**Flashback**_

_ I was walking home from the library. It was after nine, but there was still plenty of light due to the full moon. I heard a sound behind me, but when I stopped to look I did not see anyone or anything. Suddenly out of no were this woman attacked me. She threw me against a tree and with a gleam in her eye she bit me. Instantly I could feel this intense burning. A few minutes later I heard a soft female voice and felt myself being lifted up._

_**End Flashback**_

It turns out that vampires exist. I had been attacked by one. They weren't anything like the movies say they are. They don't have to give you their blood to turn you. All it takes is one bite. Something about me was strange though. I never turned into a vampire. For three days and nights I suffered the most horrible burning you could imagine, but then it was over and I was fine. Well not completely fine. Something had happened to me. When I woke up I discovered I could communicate with animals. When my mom found out she went crazy. First she accused me of lying and using drugs and then when I proved it to her she accused me of being a monster and kicked me out.

"Aunt May can we just tell people I moved in with you cause I needed a change of scenery?" I asked her. She told me we could tell people anything I wanted. I love my Aunt May. She had no idea about my ability and I never wanted her to find out. Don't get me wrong I think it is cool, but I don't want her to freak out and make me leave. At some point I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew we were pulling into the driveway at my Aunt's house.

The first thing I noticed was the extremely huge guy sitting on her front porch. Aunt May must have noticed the look on my face because she laughed and explained who he was.

"Embry I would like you to meet my niece Samantha." She said as he opened the door for her. Well at least he had manners. Apparently Embry was one of her students. During the year to make some extra money he would do odd jobs around her house. He was also part of a group of young people who worked security on the reservation. All though for the life of me I couldn't think of anything they would need to protect the reservation from.

"It's Sami." I said as I shook his hand which I noticed was unusually hot. I wondered if he was sick, but I pushed it out of my mind because he didn't act sick. Before I could get to the trunk he had grabbed my suitcases and was walking toward the house.

"Embry has helped me get your room ready. I hope you like it." My aunt said as we walked inside. Her house was small, but wonderfully cozy. There were pictures of her and my uncle everywhere as well as pictures of my mom and me.

"Embry, can you show Sami to her room?" my aunt asked as she walked towards the kitchen. Knowing her, my aunt was probably going to make lunch. I followed Embry down the hall. My room was right across from the bathroom. When I walked inside my face lit up in a huge smile. The walls were painted a light yellow with orange accents. The bedspread was covered in Sunflowers and daisies. There was even a vase of fresh daisies and sunflowers on the dresser. It was everything I could have hoped for.

"Do you like it?" Embry asked. Although from the look on his face I think he already knew the answer.

"It's perfect." I said and without thinking I hugged him. I pulled away quickly and blushed looking down at the floor. He simply laughed, but I noticed a slight blush across his cheeks as well.

"Did you and my aunt do all of this?" I asked him motioning for him to sit down on my bed. He shook his head and explained.

"Your aunt told me you liked sunflowers and daisies" he began. He explained that his friends Rachel, Emily and Kim had picked out the bed spread and sheets, he and several of his buddies worked together on the shelves, desk and dresser, and his friend Seth had picked out the paint and done all the painting.

"I guess you could say it was a group effort." He said with a smile. I was speechless. Without knowing me or anything about me these wonderful people had gotten together to do this.

"You can thank everyone tonight." My aunt said walking into the room. She told us she had made us some sandwiches and we should eat them. She needed to run a few errands and she would see me later at the cookout.

"Oh yea I forgot to mention that" Embry said smacking himself in the head. Apparently his group of friends were having a cookout on the beach to welcome me to the reservation.

"Don't your worry Sami." My aunt said. She and Embry quickly explained that I would be meeting a few of the kids I would be going to school with. There would only be a handful of people there at the most.

Embry and I ate in relative silence. After we finished he cleaned up and then he asked if I needed anything else. I told him no and he left promising to see me later. I walked back to my room and began to put everything away. By the time I was done I had just enough time to shower and get ready before my Aunt would want to head over to the cookout.

Once I showered I went to my closet to pick out something to wear. I decided to wear a red and gray corset _(an: an image of the top is on my profile)_ with a pair of fitted jeans. I put my shoulder length black hair into pigtails and headed to the living room to meet my aunt.

The drive to the beach took less than five minutes. I had put my sketch pad and pencils in my bag which I grabbed as I got out of the car. My aunt and I walked over toward a group of women. I could see several guys including Embry playing football on the sand.

"Sami I would like you to meet Emily Young, Rachel Black, Kim Cornwaller and Sue Clearwater." She said pointing each woman out as she said their name. I shook their hands and spent the next few minutes answering their questions.

"Your right Mrs. Clearwater I will be a senior this year." I said in response to the last question.

"My son Seth is a senior as well." She said smiling. Seth Clearwater that name sounded familiar to me for some reason. Then I remembered why, he was one of the students my aunt often talked about.

Eventually the conversation changed topics and I felt it was safe to walk toward the beach. I pulled out my sketch pad and walked towards some fallen logs. I sat down and opened my pad. I had only been sketching a few minutes when I felt like I was being watched.

"Can I help you Embry?" I asked startling him. I guess he thought he was being quiet and sneaking up on me, but thanks to the chipmunk in the tree behind me I knew he was there.

"That is really amazing." Another voice said. I turned and saw that along with Embry there were five other guys surrounding me. They could have all been related based on their similarity in body type and skin color. They were also all amazing handsome.

"Jennifer I would like you to meet Jacob, Quil, Jared, Paul and Sam." Embry said. I shook hands with each of them and noticed that just like Embry they were hot to the touch.

"What's up with the water here?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked looking concerned. I looked around and realized none of them realized I was joking.

"Well I have only met six guys since I got here and all of them were extremely built and very hot to the touch." I said in explanation. They realized I was joking and all of the chuckled.

"Time to eat everyone" Emily shouted from back by the bonfire. We headed in that direction as a group. When we got there I saw that there were several more people there already eating. I made a plate and walked over to a nearby log to eat. Embry joined me as did Quil and Jacob. Jared, Paul and Sam were sitting by the fire next to who I figured where their girlfriends.

"Hey guys" a new voice said from behind me. I put my plate down as Embry whispered that was Seth. I stood up and turned around and came face to face with perfection. He had close cropped hair, but it was still long enough to run my fingers through, his brown eyes were full of love. Wait love did I just say that. I must be going crazy.

"I'm Samantha, but everyone calls me Sami." I said holding out my hand. Instead of shaking it or saying anything he just stared at me and suddenly he took off running towards the woods.

Before I could say anything Jacob had run after him and Sue was running towards us. She looked at Embry and he simply nodded. For some strange reason Sue smiled and walked over and hugged me.

The rest of the cookout went well although Jacob and Seth never came back. My aunt and I went home. During the drive I could tell she wanted to say something.

"What's on your mind Aunt May?" I asked. She simply told me to keep an open mind in the next couple of weeks.

Right before I turned off my light she knocked on my door. I called for her to come in. She sat on the edge of my bed and said something that made no sense than. Little did I know, but one day it would make perfect sense.

"Don't let fear stop you from experiencing the greatest of life's adventures. Remember that fear is a lie and sometimes the truth is staring us right in the eye, but we don't recognize the truth because it is in a strange form.

AN: I hope you like this story. Please read and review. The next chapter will be in Seth's POV and you will also get to see Samantha use her gift more.


	2. Chapter 2

An: I just wanted to send a shout out to my first three reviewers. Jee007, .HOLF, and Paperdollmermaid. Thanks for your wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter half as much as I enjoyed thinking it up in my head. This chapter is of course Seth's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Thanks go to Stephanie Meyer for creating such an inspirational world.

Seth's POV

The second I realized I had imprinted on Sami I ran for the woods. I phased as soon as I was past the tree line. A few minutes later I could Jacob had phased and I knew it would not be long before he would want to have "The Talk." Every time a member of the pack imprinted their alpha would take them aside and they would have what us younger guys, meaning Colin, Brady and I, called "The Talk."

"Seth we need to talk." Came Jacob's voice in my mind. I responded with two simple words, the clearing. Jacob would know what I meant. I headed in that direction and phased. Within minutes Jacob was walking into the clearing with a stupid grin on his face.

"Jacob save your breathe." I said as he sat down. I did not want him to say a word. The situation was already screwed up enough. I so did not need to have "The Talk" with him, but I should have known better.

"Seth you've imprinted so now we need to discuss a few things." Jacob said patting me on the back.

"I already know how dangerous I can be to her if I get upset." I said hoping he would take the hint, but of course he didn't. He went on to remind me about what had happened to Emily. He also reminded me about how I would feel if I stayed away from her for too long and the importance of keeping the secret until just the right time.

"I already know all of this." I told him. I was getting frustrated. Suddenly Jacob's whole demeanor changed. Instead of being in Alpha mode he seemed to be in big brother mood. That was strange.

"Why aren't you excited and going on about how perfect your Imprint is?" he asked. While thoughts of Sami's amazing beauty were running through my head there were other thing there to.

"How can I be happy?" I asked which caused Jacob to look up in confusion.

"We are talking about Sami Montgomery, May's niece right?" He asked. I nodded and told him about my conversation with Embry from earlier.

_**Flashback**_

_ "Wait until you see her Seth she is amazing." Embry said as he and Seth were setting up for the bonfire and cookout._

_ "I'm sure she is, but are you sure you want to try and pursue a relationship with her?" I asked him. Most of us that had not imprinted had decided not to date anyone just in case we imprinted. We did not want to take a chance on hurting anyone. Almost three years ago after Jacob had imprinted on Nessie those of us who were single had agreed to stay that way._

_ "I really think I will imprint on her." Embry said smiling. I could tell he seemed to like her, but I was worried that if he did not imprint soon he would ask her anyway. From what her aunt had told us Sami was going through a tough time. I did not think getting her heart broke would be beneficial._

_**End Flashback**_

"I just feel bad for Embry because he really seems to like Sami." I told Jacob who nodded in understanding.

"You should talk to Embry." Jacob stated calmly in that matter of fact tone that basically said 'hey idiot you already know what you should do.' I knew he was right, but at the same time I was worried about how Embry would react. I didn't have to wonder for long because a few minutes later Embry came strolling into the clearing.

"Hey guys." He said. I knew he had patrol tonight so I assumed he had run by and heard us talking.

"I am really sorry." I told Embry hoping he would understand.

"I know you did not do it intentionally and to be honest I am really glad you imprinted on her instead of Brady or Colin." He said with a smile as he sat down across from me and Jacob. The three of us just sat there for a couple minutes until Embry looked at his watch.

"You know it is only 10." He said which I knew was he was of suggesting I go talk to Sami.

"At the very least you can check on her to make sure she is okay." Jacob added.

"You guys are right." I told them as I headed back into the tree line. I phased and sprinted towards May's house. It took me about 15 minutes because she lived on the other side of the reservation. I could see that someone was watching television in the living room so I knocked on the door.

"Oh Seth please come in." May said when she opened the door. I thanked her and moved quietly into the living room.

"Sami is asleep, but I am really glad you stopped by." She said as she sat in her rocking chair.

"I am really sorry about what happened, about imprinting on Sami." I told her hoping she was not upset. I knew that one of the reason's she had invited Sami to live here with her was in the hopes that one of the pack members would imprint on her. I think she was hoping it would be Embry and I could only imagine how disappointed she was.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked me.

"Embry or even Brady would have been a better choice than me." I began. I explained that I was a poor excuse for an imprint. I was the smallest member of the pack so any of the others would have been better able to protect her. Not only that but I was behind in school by one year. I should have graduated last year, but because of everything that had happened the year I first phased I was just now a senior. It was really frustrating sometimes.

"Seth do you believe that the spirits choose who imprints on whom?" She asked me smiling. I nodded and waited for her to finish before I spoke again. May was a very wish woman and I knew that whatever she was going to say would be worth listening to.

"Do you believe that the spirits were right when your father imprinted on your mother?" I nodded and it dawned on me what she was really saying. The spirits of those who had passed on were watching over us. They had chosen Sami for me to imprint on. Who was I to question that choice?

"Thanks." I told her as I walked over to give her a hug. She reminded me that sometimes we give into our human nature and doubt our fate and destiny and when that happens we end up hurting ourselves. I knew she was right. As she walked me to the door I thanked her again for her advice.

"Why don't you stop by in the afternoon for lunch tomorrow Seth? She asked a smile in her eyes. She felt it would great for Sami to get to know someone who would be in her classes. Than it dawned on me. As Principal she could make sure Sami and I had class together when possible. Maybe my senior year would not be so bad after all.

After I had phased I decided I would sleep under Sami's window. That way I could keep an eye on her while she slept. I knew there were no vampires around, but the though made me really happy. I had just about fallen asleep when I heard a quiet voice in my head.

"Well hello there. Aren't you beautiful." The voice whispered. I raised my head and looked around. I did not recognize the voice so I thought I would investigate. Maybe I could talk to whoever was talking to me.

"Where are you?" I asked looking around.

"Behind you silly." The voice responded. I turned around and came face-to-face with Sami. She was leaning out of her bedroom window and was talking to me. I wondered if any of the others who were patrolling could hear her, but judging from the silence I didn't think so.

"You don't have to be afraid I won't hurt you." She said climbing out of her window. She crouched down in front of me. I was amazed because she was showing no fear.

"Why should I be scared when you have no intention of hurting me?" She asked. I was amazed because it really seemed like she could read my mind. I decided to try and communicate with her.

"How is it possible that we are talking?" I asked her as I sat on my haunches in front of her. The story she told had me angry and heartbroken at the same time. I was also somewhat amazed. She had been attacked by a female vampire. Instead of turning her into one of them she had suffered for three days and then developed an ability to talk to animals. It was amazing.

After she had told me her story I could tell she was getting tired. So I told her to go back inside and go to sleep. I promised her I would still be here when she woke up in the morning. A few seconds later she was back in bed drifting off to dreamland. I smiled because her last thoughts we of me. Not me the wolf, but Seth the human.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: You guys have been wonderful. I already have so many reviews for this story. I hope you continue to read and leave your thoughts. One of my favorite things to write are chapters where the characters sing karaoke. There will be one in this story as well so start sending your suggestions for songs and who will sing them. There will also be a poll up soon to choose a song for Sami and Seth to sing.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you have heard of. That honor belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Seth's POV

After I left Sami's that morning I ran straight to Jacob's house. I needed to tell him about what I had found out. I knew I should have gone to him last night, but I had wanted to keep my promise to Sami.

"Seth what's up?" Billy, Jacob's dad said when he answered the door. Jacob was still asleep so I asked Billy to let him know I needed to talk to him. I headed home to take a shower and change. I was supposed to be back at Sami and her aunt's at noon for lunch so I had a little over an hour before I needed to head that way.

"Did you get a chance to talk to Sami last night?" My mom asked as I walked in the door. I shook my head, but I told her about the lunch invite. She smiled and told me to go get ready and that we could talk afterwards if I wanted to. I swear sometimes it seemed like my mom could read my mind. At the thought of mind reading I almost slapped myself. I don't know why I didn't think of it before. I took a quick shower and got dressed. As I ran out the door I told my mom I would talk to her later.

"Is Dr. Cullen here?" I asked the receptionist at the hospital. She nodded her head and asked me to have a seat while she paged him.

"Seth is everything okay with the pack?" He asked when he saw it was me waiting for him. I told him that everyone was fine, but that I had a quick question.

"Have you ever heard of someone being bitten by a vampire, but not turning?" I asked him as we stepped outside away from anyone who might be listening. When he asked why I told him what Sami had said to me last night.

"I have heard stories of people resisting the change, but they very rare." He answered after thinking for a few moments. When I told him about her ability to talk to animals he got really quiet.

"You said her name is Sami, but her name wouldn't actually be Samantha would it?" he asked me. When I nodded he asked me a few other questions and what he told me next nearly knocked the floor from beneath me.

"Esme and I are the ones who found Samantha after she had been attacked" he began. He went on to explain that he had gone after the vampire who had attacked her while Esme took her someplace she could go through the change safely.

"We sat by her side for three days while she cried because of the burning?" he said. He concluded by telling me that after three days the person will either change or die, but Samantha as he insisted calling her, did neither. Instead she sat up and said she wanted a hamburger. I smiled at the image in my head of Esme's reaction to that request.

"We kept her with us for a couple more days in case there were any side effects." He finished. He had no idea about the ability to talk to animals so that must have happened after they had taken her home. I thanked him for his help and promised to bring Sami to visit. I arrived at Sami's at exactly noon.

Sami's POV

The first thing I did when I woke up this morning was check to see if the wolf was still there. He was and that made me smile. That wolf was the first living being to not lie to me or hurt me in a long time. I looked at my clock it was almost 10am. I walked into the kitchen to find something to eat and found a note from my aunt.

Dear Sami,

I had a few things to take care of at school today. Seth will be here for lunch around noon. I made some sandwiches and a pasta salad. Remember what I told you last night. He is a really nice young man. Try to let yourself relax around him.

Love Aunt May

Great, just what I needed, my aunt was playing matchmaker. Against my better judgment I decided to give him a chance. It would be nice to know to know at least one of the people I would be going to school with. I took a shower and then went about getting ready. I pulled my hair up into a messy pony tail and decided to dress up a bit. I decided on a shirt that was made to look like it was two shirts. It was black and purple and with the rippled front looked kinda flirty. (AN: link to shirt .?ID=29,291&GEN1=Gothic&T1=P82514+XS&dispRow=0&srccode=.) I decided on a black peasant skirt and my black ballet flats. Soon there was knock on my door which told me Seth was here.

"Hello Seth." I said as I opened the door and motioned for him to come in. His reaction actually surprised me. After last night I had expected him to be somewhat standoffish, but instead he seemed kinda sweet.

"You look amazing." He said with a smile that lit up his entire face. Had I allowed it to I believe that smile could have melted the ice around my heart. I could tell I was going to need to be careful around Seth or that might happen. I could not take a chance on getting hurt again.

"My aunt left some food, but I have not gotten it out yet." I told him as we walked towards the kitchen. I thought he would offer to help, but I was wrong.

"Since you have not set anything out why don't we pack a picnic?" He asked adding that he knew a really beautiful spot we could eat at. It seemed like a great idea so I agreed. While he got the food together I went a grabbed a blanket for us to sit on. He carried everything and I followed him to his car.

"Why don't you pick out a CD.?" He suggested as we pulled out of my aunt's driveway. I looked through his collection and was surprised to find that we had similar taste in music. After a few minutes I finally picked out a CD and placed it into the player. The familiar opening music of Three Days Grace's "The Good Life" began to play.

"Great Choice!" he said as he drummed the beat on the steering wheel. I sang along quietly and as usual I lost myself in the music. I guess I must have been louder than I realized because I happened to open my eyes and see Seth watching me as he drove.

"You really should keep your eyes on the road." I told him smiling. He really was easy to talk to. In fact it was almost as easy talking to him as it was when I talked to the animals.

"You have a really nice voice." He said as we pulled up at a small house. I thanked him as I got out of the car. I was beginning to wonder whose house we were at until he explained that it was his. That made sense because when he talked about where we were going to eat he mentioned going there quite a bit to think.

I followed him to a path that went behind his house and into the woods. He did not seem to be in a talkative mood so I made conversation with some of the animals we passed. A chipmunk mentioned that Seth often walked the path early in the mornings and he would pick up trash. A squirrel told me that Seth was nice to her one day when a dog was barking at her.

The fact that he was so kind to the animals went a long way in helping me trust him. I had come to realize since my attack that animals were really great judges of character. If they told me someone was good than they were and vice versa.

"Here we are." Seth said as we came to a stop in the middle of a clearing. I looked around and realized how right he was about the beauty of the spot. Together the two of us spread out the blanket and the food. We spent some time eating and talking. In fact Seth had the idea to play twenty questions to help us get to know each other better. I thought it was kinda sweet how he really seemed to want to get to know me so I agreed to play his silly question and answer game. I even let him go first.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked. I told him that it depended on my mood. For the most part I loved the color orange, but if I was bummed out I would surround myself with yellow because it helped to cheer me up.

"What is your favorite subject in school?" I asked him. He laughed and explained that he liked art. I thought that made sense considering the care he put into painting my room.

"What is your favorite animal?" Seth asked as he tore some of the bread from his sandwich and through it out for the animals.

"Wolves" I answered. The look on his face was very interesting so I decided to explain my reason for loving wolves.

"They are trustworthy and honest." I explained. He really seemed to like that answer.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" I asked him laughing at the child like nature of the question.

"Well I am already doing work that I love." He said referencing his security work for the reservation. What he said next nearly made me cry because of how sweet it was.

"In a perfect world I will marry my soul mate and we will spend the rest of our lives together in love and happy." He said looking me in the eyes. That was my dream to. Growing up I had planned my perfect wedding and I had even picked out a dress. Now I did not think anyone would ever want me. Anyone that got close enough to me to consider marriage would also find out about my gift and run.

"Did I say something to upset you?" he asked with a look of sincerity and even sadness in his eyes. I explained that he had not.

"I think we should head back." I said in an effort to change the subject. The sky had darkened and it looked like it might start to rain. Seth agreed and together we packed up and headed back to his car. The drive home was silent and I could tell that he wanted to say something.

"Look Seth, you seem like a nice guy, but you don't want to get involved with me." I told him hoping he would take the hint. I added that I was broken and he deserved someone who was normal. He didn't say anything in response and I assumed I had made my point. When we got back to my aunts, I still had a hard time thinking of this as my house, I opened my door and headed towards the house. I expected him to drive off, but instead he got out and walked me to the door.

"I don't like normal and I can fix broken." He said with the most honest look on his face that I have ever seen. The scary thing is I wanted to believe him. More than anything I wanted him to be the one to fix me. I don't know why and it scared me. I had not felt like this about anyone in a long time.

I didn't respond to him. Instead I opened the door and walked in the house. I had expected him to follow, and I was sad to see he had not. I watched from the window as he got in his car and drove away. I went into my room and opened my laptop. I inserted my Three Days Grace Cd and hit play. Lying on my bed I closed my eyes and imagined would it would have been like to have met Seth before everything happened. He seemed to be a great guy.

I head something out side of my window and I went to check it out. Based on a howl I had heard a few minutes ago I figured it was my wolf. I was thrilled to see that I was right.

"Move back so I can come out." I told the wolf. He took a few steps back to give me the room I needed to climb out of my window.

"You could have just walked around the house." The wolf told me. I smiled because I knew he was right.

"I was worried you would be gone by the time I got back." I told him as we settled down onto the ground. I was leaning against the wall beneath my window and he had his head in my lap. I was petting him between his ears and he really seemed to like it.

"Do you have a family?" I asked the wolf.

"I have nine brothers and one sister." He responded adding that three of his brothers had found mates and one was expecting their first young. I smiled and told him that was wonderful.

"What about you? Do you have a mate?" I asked.

"Not yet, but there is one female that I love, but she doesn't seem to feel the same for me." He answered looking sad.

"Maybe she is scared." I suggested. I did not know much about wolves, but I did know that that mated for life.

"Maybe something happened to her and now she does not feel good enough for you." I told him. I thought about my feelings of insecurity when it came to Seth.

"What about you? You have been hurt. Do you feel fear?" the wolf asked. I was surprised because it seemed as if the wolf knew exactly how I felt. I figured it couldn't hurt to spill my guts to him. Who would he tell anyway?

"I told you about how I was attacked by a vampire?" I asked. The wolf nodded as if waiting for me to continue.

"When it happened I was dating this guy named Eric." I began and as I told him what had happened it felt like it was happening all over again.

_**Flashback**_

_ "Eric can we talk?" I asked my boyfriend of two years when I got to his house. He nodded and we went and sat down on the couch._

_ "What's wrong baby?" he asked trying to get me to tell him why I had been so distant. I spent the next half hour telling him about the attack and what I had gone through for the three days after the attack. He was quiet until I brought up my ability to talk to animals. _

_ "You're kidding right?" he asked. I shook my head and then I proved it to him. I called his dog into the room and asked it questions using my head. When he realized I was telling the truth he started yelling at me. He screamed that I was a freak and to get out._

_**End Flashback**_

"That is why I am scared." I told the wolf. I told him that I knew I was broken and that no one would ever want me when they found out about my gift.

"Maybe you should give this human a chance." He said. He explained that he had heard many good things about him. He also reminded me that animals were an excellent judge of characters.

"Maybe your right." I told him. I decided that I would give it a try. I climbed back in the window and decided to give Seth a chance. When my aunt got home I would ask her for his number.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: First I want to give a shout out to everyone who has reviewed this story thus far.

Paramore1352, kaayy13, .wolf, Viol8, Sammi, Jeeoo7, Paperdollmermaid, and Sammy4eva you guys have been awesome. There have also been a couple unsigned reviews so thanks to them as well. If I forgot anyone I am sorry. Please forgive me.

As always please continue to read and review.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or anything you have heard of.

Sami's POV

I had no idea how I was going to get Seth's number since my aunt still had not gotten home. It was getting pretty close to dinner and I was thinking about what I should make when the phone rang.

"Hello" I said when I picked up the phone. It was aunt. She wanted to let me know she would not be home until later.

"Aunt May do you have Seth's number?" I asked.

"Sure do you have a pen?" She asked. I told her yes and then wrote down his number. I told my aunt thanks and hung up. I dialed Seth's number and a girl answered the phone.

"Is Seth there?" I asked.

"No, can I take a message?" Leah asked.

"Yes please could you tell him Sami called?" I told her.

"Wait did you say Sami as in Samantha?" She asked me. When I told her yes she invited me over for dinner. I started to say yes, but hesitated when I remembered I did not have a car or know how to get to his house.

"Not a problem I will pick you up in a few." She said and then hung up before I could respond. I didn't have much time to pick out an outfit so I went with something simple. Before I had a chance to pull my hair up a horn honked. I scribbled a quick not for my aunt and ran out the door.

"Thanks, I appreciate the ride." I told the girl who introduced herself as Leah, Seth's sister.

"So what happened between you and Seth earlier?" She asked me. I didn't know where to start or really even what to say.

"How about at the beginning." She suggested. I nodded and told her about our lunch date.

"Your brother is really sweet." I added when I finished telling her about everything including the fight at my aunt's house.

"If you think he is so sweet what's the problem?" She asked as we pulled up to her house. I tried to explain, but I really couldn't without going into specifics and I was not ready for that yet.

"Look about four years ago my then boyfriend Sam dumped me for my cousin." Leah began as we sat on the porch swing. She explained that at the time she went a bit crazy and pushed everyone away. Most of her friends stopped hanging out with her except when they did not have a choice.

"Everyone turned their back on me except Seth." She concluded. I could see how he would stand by his sister no matter what. He seemed like the kind of guy who stood by you and I told her that.

"He really is that kind of guy, but even more than that." She began. She went on to explain that when her brother cared about someone he would do whatever it took to be there for that person.

"What I am trying to say is if you let him he will be whatever you need. He will be you friend, brother and if you get to that point a lover." She said. I thanked her for the advice and followed her in. Her mom was in the kitchen and whatever she was cooking smelled amazing.

"I hope you like lasagna." She said giving Leah a quick hug. I told her I loved lasagna and asked if there was anything I could do to help.

"Would you mind setting the table?" she asked. I told her yes and after she showed me where everything was I went to work. When I was done I took a moment to look at the pictures hanging on the wall in the dining room. There were several of only Seth and Leah, but there was also a couple of their mom with who I assumed was their father. I knew he had passed away a few years ago.

"That's my dad." Seth said as he walked up to me. He stood next to me and looked at the picture for a second before he explained that the picture had been taken on the 10 wedding anniversary.

"You look a lot like him." I told him which seemed to make him smile. He explained how great of a man his father had been and how he hoped he would be half the man his father had been. I told him he already seemed to be a good person so he was well on his way.

"Not good enough for you to trust." He mumbled under his breath. I don't think he intended for me to hear him because he looked upset when I reacted.

"Dinner still has a half hour or so before it will be ready." Sue said as he walked in.

"Why don't you guys go in your room and talk?" Leah said to her brother. He agreed and asked if I talk to him. I nodded and followed him up the stairs into his room. The first thing I noticed when I walked in was the drawings all over his walls. Most of them were of wolves, but there were several of the beach and the forest and one on his bed of me.

"Look Sami, I know you have trust issues." He began. I cut him off quickly because I knew if I did not speak now I never would.

"I can't explain but I will be honest and say I am drawn to you Seth." I told him. I also told him that when I wasn't around him I was constantly thinking about him.

"Then why won't you trust me?" he asked me as he sat down and took my hand. I didn't pull it away which was my first impulse, but instead I squeeze it gently.

"I want to trust you I really do, but my I can't." I told him. I was being honest.

"Give me one good reason why you can't" Seth demanded.

"No matter how kind you are, no matter how many times you tell me this won't happen I know that eventually you will hate me just like everyone else." I told him as the tears spilled from my eyes.

I quickly wiped them away hoping he had not seen them. Unfortenely he had. He used his thumbs to wipe my face. The gesture was so thoughtful and the warmth of his hands comforted me and even brought an ounce of warmth to my normally cold heart.

"What if I could promise you I'm not like everyone else?" Seth asked me. I told him he couldn't.

"I wish you could." I added looking at the floor as I realized I had made a mistake coming here. Then I thought about what his sister and my wolf had said. They had almost said the same thing. Both suggested friendship and getting to know Seth. Maybe if we became friends and he found out about my ability it would not make a difference.

"Can you be my friend?" I whispered almost afraid of his answer. He looked surprised and then his face lit up as he smiled.

"Yes I can be your friend, but only if you promise me something." He said. I nodded and he continued.

"Promise me you will give me a chance to prove to you I can be trusted." He said as he held out his hand. I shook his hand and smiled. I thought about how nice it would be to have one friend when I started school.

"Why the smile?" he asked.

"At least I will have one friend when I start school." I told him which made him chuckle.

"I want you to come with me to the beach tomorrow." He said adding as friends of course. I told him that I would like that, but I also told him that I don't own a swim suit so I wouldn't be able to swim.

"That won't be a problem you can borrow one of mine." Leah said from the doorway. She added that their mom had sent her up because dinner was ready. I quickly changed the subject and we went down to eat.

Dinner was amazing and I made sure to not only thank their mom, but tell her how good her cooking was. She thanked me and even offered to make a plate for me to take to my aunt. I tried to decline, but Leah shook her head while Seth told me it was no use to argue with their mom.

"Once she makes up her mind, it will not be changed." Leah said causing everyone to laugh including me. Soon it was time to head home. Leah gave me a ride.

"I will be back to pick you up around nine tomorrow." She told me as I got out. I thanked her and told her I was looking forward to the next day.

"How did things go?" My aunt asked when I walked in. I told her about lunch and how Seth and I had decided to be friends. She smiled knowingly which I dismissed as I told her good night.

"Oh yea Seth invited me to the beach in the morning." I told her before hugging her.

The last thing I did before crawling into bed was look out the window for my wolf. I was a bit sad when I didn't see him but I remembered what he said about sometimes having to hunt with his pack. I fell asleep with thoughts of the beach the next day on my mind.

Seth's POV

I took off towards the beach when Leah left to get Sami. Jacob and Embry had already gotten there by the time I arrived. The both wanted to know how things were going.

"I figured out how she is able to communicate with me." I told them. I told them what she had said about being attacked and instead of turning into a vampire she had developed the ability to talk to animals. They nodded and both agreed not to tell anyone what they knew.

"She is really scared, but I am going to prove she can trust me." I explained to them. I told them about her request that we be friends.

"Starting off as friends may be the best thing you can do." Embry said and Jacob agreed. Pretty soon we were joined by everyone except my sister and imprint.

I helped Sam and Emily set up the bonfire to cook the fire. I made a few trips back and forth between the beach and their house bringing the food. I did it because Sam didn't want to leave Emily alone for a long time. She was almost 8 months pregnant.

"Hey what's up everyone?" I heard Leah shout from behind us. I turned to see Sami and Leah walking towards us. Sami was wearing Jean shorts and an orange tank top. I knew Leah had loaned her a suit so I was unsure why she was wearing the top. I figured I would ask later.

While the food cooked we played volleyball. Sami was really good and even managed to spike on Paul once. He got kind of angry and started to shake. I grabbed Sami and pulled her towards the water as Jacob and Jared tried to calm Paul down.

"I don't want to get near the water." She said when she realized what direction I was pulling her in. I instantly stopped and told her not to worry. Once I saw that Paul was calmed down we returned to the game. We continued to play until it was time to eat.

"Would you like me to make you a plate?" I asked Sami. She nodded and asked for a burger. I made each of us a plate and grabbed a couple sodas. I walked over to see her deep in conversation with Embry. I will admit to feeling a bit jealous at how he made her smile, but I shook my head. I was being stupid. Embry knew she was my imprint and he would not try to hook up with her.

"Seth, I was just telling Embry that my best friend from home is coming to visit next weekend." She told me smiling from ear to ear.

"That is really cool." I told her even suggesting she bring her to the bonfire we would have to celebrate the end of summer. She seemed to think that was a great idea and promised to mention it to her friend.

After everyone had eaten Jacob and Quil had decided to get a football game going. Most of us guys were playing while the girls sat and relaxed. Suddenly Jared picked up Kim and ran and throws her in the water. Everyone laughed and soon Paul had thrown Rachel into the water as well. I saw Jacob sneaking up on Sami from behind and tried to get his attention. It was too late and before I could do anything he had picked her up and was running towards the water. Despite her yelling for him to stop he tossed her into the water laughing.

I ran over there and shouted that she didn't want in the water for some reason. He could tell I was angry because I had started to shake. Part of me knew I needed to calm down or get away so as not to hurt Sami, but I didn't want to leave until I knew she was okay. She came out of the water without her tank top on. She was crying and I wrapped my arms around her trying to comfort her. Jacob had come over and he kept apologizing.

That was when I saw them. She had scars across the top of her back. I figured they were from her attack. I pulled my shirt off and put it on her. She must have realized I saw the scars because she jumped up and took off down the beach. I chased after her and after a few minutes finally caught up with her.

"Sami, please stop running." I begged her. She turned around and I could see the shame in her eyes.

"I wish you had not seen those." She said referring to the scars on her back. I tried to tell her I didn't care, but she would not listen.

"They are just one of the reasons I am broken." She said tears falling freely again. I pulled her into me and started to rock her. I rubbed her back in circles saying I did not care about the scars. She was still beautiful to me and that would never change.

"You think I am beautiful?" She asked me. When I told her yes it seemed to shock her.

"If you knew the truth about me you would think I was a freak or a monster." She said.

"Then tell me the truth." I told her. It surprised me when she said okay.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews. That last chapter was fun to write and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. It has been hard for me to write. I think I have rewritten it at least four times. Thanks to PaulsImprint20, TwilightFreakzzz, DareBare13, and Onlythegoodespyyoung13 my newest reviewers. Your kind words were appreciated.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or anything you have heard of. I do want to thank my muse; Stephanie Meyer your writing is amazing.

Sami's POV

He wanted to know the truth about what had happened to me and to be honest I wanted to tell him everything. I couldn't explain it, but for some reason I actually believed I could tell him everything and he would not run screaming into the night. I had to decide right then and there what I was going to tell him. I am ashamed to say I decided to take the easy way out. I decided to tell him everything except about my ability to talk to animals. Maybe one day I would be able to tell him, but I doubted it.

"Can we go somewhere a bit more private?" I asked him. He nodded and we headed back through the woods toward his house.

"My mom is at work and my sister is still at the beach." He told me as we walked into the house. I was amazed at how thoughtful Seth was. The second we walked into the house he ran up to his room to get dry clothes for me to change into. While I changed into the sweats he leant me he made me some hot cocoa.

"When I get upset my mom always makes me hot cocoa." He said with a smile. It meant a lot that he was trying to make me comfortable. I guess he knew how hard it was going to be to tell him what had happened.

"Seth I want you to know that once you hear what happened I will understand if it changes how you feel about me." I told him giving him a chance to change his mind. I didn't think it would work and it didn't. Instead he simply sat down and told me to take as much time as I needed.

"I was at the library studying. I had a 9pm curfew because it was a school night and I was grounded. I had lost track of time and when the announcement came over the loudspeaker that the library was about to close I freaked. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 8:50. I knew there was no way I was going to be able to make it home on time so I tried to call, but there was no answer and the voicemail was full. Against my better judgment I decided to cut through the park. It would take ten minutes of my walk home. I didn't notice that many of the street lights had been broken. Maybe if I had I would have changed my mind. A few minutes had passed when I heard something behind me. I turned around, but didn't see anyone. The next thing I knew I was thrown into a tree. It happened so fast I didn't even have time to react. A woman was standing over me laughing. She began to kick me and didn't stop until I could barely breathe." I had begun to tell my story, but due to the tears I had to stop. Seth wrapped his arms around me and told me to take my time. He had all day and all night and would give me as much time as I needed. I shook my head because I knew if I didn't finish I never would.

"She stood over me laughing and then she picked me up. The pain was horrible and I knew I was going to die. She bent her head toward me and the last thing I saw before the burning began was the horrible red in her eyes. I woke up three days later. Some people had found me and taken care of me. I don't know why they did not take me to the hospital. I was just happy I had not died." I told him as I wrapped my arms around myself. Seth must have thought I was cold because he got up and brought me a blanket. I thanked him and asked if he had any questions.

"Is that how you got the scars?" He asked. I shook my head and explained that was my mother's doing.

"She didn't believe that anything had happened to me. She had been convinced by her boyfriend that I had just met some guy and decided to shack up for a few days. I tried to explain that I had been attacked and almost died. I even tried to take her to the people that had found me, but they were gone. To make matters even worse my mom's boyfriend Evan convinced her that unless she did something drastic I would continue to lie about what had happened." Again I had to stop my story due to the tears that were falling from my eyes.

"She beat you didn't she?" Seth asked. I could feel him shaking and I thought it was out of disgust toward me. I nodded my head to let him know the answer to his question. I explained that Evan had convinced her that it was the best course of action. What I didn't tell him what that the real reason I had been beaten was because my mother had become convinced I was possessed by a demon. I sat back and waited for the reaction I knew would come. I had seen it several times in the recent past. When people found out what had happened they decided I was trash and they ran away. I was surprised when he pulled me into a hug.

"I understand why you are scared to trust." He said as he rubbed circles on my lower back. He told me that he didn't care what had happened to me in the past all he cared about was the present and our future.

"Our future?" I asked him confused.

"I know you are scared to trust me and I understand why, but I promise you right now that I am not going anywhere." He told me and then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small leather pouch.

"This is my promise to you. Right now I am content to be your friend and I promise I will always be your friend, but I also promise that I am not going to give

up on us. I am going to prove to you that you are not broken and that you deserve love and happiness." He said and then he asked me to open the pouch.

Inside was a small leather band with a small wooden charm on it. I took a closer look and saw that it was a small wolf and it looked hand carved. I could see that it had been painted a light sandy color. In fact the small charm looked almost identical to my wolf.

"Did you make this yourself?" I asked him the astonishment on my face. He nodded and with a smile on his face told me the meaning behind the bracelet.

"When our tribe's warriors would find that special woman they would carve a charm that symbolizes how they feel." He said with a look of utter devotion and love on his face.

Part of me was scared because of how intense his feelings were and the other part was terrified. I tried to tell him I was not worthy of his feelings, but he refused to listen.

"Give me a chance to prove to you how wrong you are." He stated matter of factly. That was when I knew that more than anything I wanted him to be right, but I was scared he was wrong.

"What if you're wrong?" I asked him. What if I am a horrible person who has something really wrong with them? What if I was some kind of a monster who does not deserve love?

"If you promise to give me a chance to prove you wrong I promise to give up if you prove me wrong." He said looking me in the eyes.

"Okay." I told him against my better judgment. Without another word he jumped up and pulled me to him in a hug. Then he looked me in the eyes and gently kissed my cheek.

"Tonight I am going to begin to prove to you how important and valuable you are." He said a few minutes later. He decided we were going to go to see a movie and then join the others to sing karaoke. I agreed and to be honest it actually sounded like a lot of fun.

A few minutes later Leah came back and I guess she could tell something had happened. She looked at the two of us and smiled. Then she asked if I was ready to go home. I nodded and we walked toward the door. Seth told me he would see me around 7pm and then he shut the door.

Leah was quiet on the drive to the house. I thanked her and as I was getting out of the car she told me that Seth always kept his promises. She glanced at my wrist where he had tied the bracelet and smiled. I didn't say a word just simply walked to my door. She was gone before I reached the front door.

AN: I know this was a short chapter, but I wanted to update. I am going to start on the next chapter tonight and hopefully it will be done in the next day or so. Please review, but be gentle. Also the next chapter will include karaoke so if you have any songs you would like used please let me know. Also include who you would like to sing them.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hello everyone. Sorry about the amount of time that has passed since my last update. Now that my son has started school again I should have more time to write. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I can't wait to read your reviews.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything and everyone except Sami and her Aunt.

Seth's POV

I was on my way to pick up Sami. We were going to grab some dinner and then head to a movie. At some point we were going to be stopping at the diner Embry's mom owned to sing karaoke. I had texted Sami and asked her to pick out a movie. I told her the name of the theater so she would knew what movies she could choose from. I had chosen this particular theater because all of the showings were dinner and a movie. I thought it was something different and I hoped she would enjoy herself. Now that she had begun to trust me enough to open up I wanted to begin to show her how important and special she really was. I knew she considered her ability to talk to animals a curse, but in my opinion it was an amazing gift.

I pulled into the drive way and saw that her Aunt was still not home. I was not surprised. I knew that May was trying to give us some privacy so we could get to know each other better, but I also suspected there was something else going on as well. I had overheard my mom and Emily talking as I was leaving. Emily had seen May's car at Jacob's house. According to Jacob this happened quite a bit. I thought it was cool that Billy and May seemed to be growing close. They were both awesome and deserved a chance at love.

Before I had a chance to knock Sami opened the door and asked me in. I kissed her on the cheek and then smiled when I saw she was wearing the bracelet I had given her.

"You look amazing." I told her. She was wearing a simply black skirt with a purple top. She really did look amazing and my inner wolf was fighting to claim her right then. Jacob had told me that I would feel the urge to "mark my territory" so to speak with Sami. I decided to give in a bit and as we walked outside towards my car I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me. She did not seem to mind which was wonderful. I loved that if anyone saw us they would know she was mine.

"I had a hard time picking out a movie, but I finally decided on Shrek Forever After." She said as I pulled out of the driveway. I assured her that was a great choice, which it was. I had hoped she would pick either that or one of the other none scary movies since I was planning on surprising her with dinner during the movie.

"Leah mentioned we were going to be singing karaoke later." She said a question in her voice. I nodded and hoped that she was okay with that. I let her know that if she would rather not sing we could just go and watch.

"Actually I love singing karaoke so it will be wonderful." She said smiling at me. We continued to get to know each other during the ride into Port Angles where the theater was.

When we bought our tickets and walked into the theater I saw her eyes widen at the tables instead of simply rows of seats.

"Are we eating during the movie?" She asked. When I nodded she smiled and gave me a hug.

Sami's POV

I could not believe that we were doing the whole dinner and a movie experience. It was something I had always wanted to do. The whole concept seemed really romantic. I followed Seth to a small table towards the back and we sat down. He was so sweet pulling my chair out for me. I was not used to be treated so respectfully. Even before everything happened my exboyfriend was never this much of a gentleman.

"Hello my name is Candace, but call my Candy." Our waitress said looking lustfully at Seth. I immediately felt jealous and decided to let her know that he was off limits. Seth spoke up before I could act on my impulse.

"I would like a coke and my girlfriend would like unsweetened tea." He told the waitress and then he leaned over and kissed my cheek. As she walked a way I turned to look at Seth. The only way I could describe the look on his face was to say he looked like "the cat that just ate the canary."

"I hope you didn't mind me calling you my girlfriend." He said. He explained that he didn't want anyone to get in the way of our wonderful evening. It meant a lot to me that he felt that way and I told him that.

"I would be honored to have you call me your girlfriend." I told him smiling.

"Well in that case would you be my girlfriend?" he asked out of the blue. I realized I must have given him the wrong idea and tried to explain, but he would not listen.

"You said you would give me a chance." He reminded me. He also told me that I needed to stop letting my fears guide my decisions.

"You know you are right." I told him. At that point I decided that he was right. He had proven to me he was nothing like my exboyfriend and I needed to give him a chance. As the waitress returned with our drinks I smiled as I realized I was beginning to heal.

Our food arrived right before the movie started. Seth had ordered a double bacon cheeseburger with onion rings. I had ordered a chicken sandwich with fries. As the beginning credits began Seth moved his chair and food closer to me. After we had finished our food he took my hand and he did not let it go until the movie was over.

Unknown POV

The girl was perfect. She had the same color hair and eyes. She looked enough like his daughter that it might work. I would follow her and at some point I would grab her. Once I turned her and took her to my mate he would finally stop mourning the daughter that had been taken from him. Than together the three of us would get our revenge on the Cullen Clan and the wolves.

Seth's POV

After the movie Sami and I walked towards my truck. Along the way we talked about some of our favorite parts of the move.

"I loved "fat" puss in boots." She said and we both laughed at the image of him lapping up the milk.

"I think my favorite parts involved the donkey\dragon babies." I said which made her laugh. We had made up a name for them. We called them "dronkeys" which actually seemed to fit.

"Thank you Seth." She said as we got into my car. I asked her what she was thanking me for and her answer almost brought me to tears.

"You have given me something I thought I would never have, healing." She explained. She told me that after all that she had been through she never thought she would feel whole again.

After she finished talking I took her hand and promised her that she would never feel that way again. I meant every word I said and I think she knew that. Neither of us spoke the rest of the drive back to the reservation. There was no need for words. The silence said everything it would need to. Soon enough we were at the diner. From the number of vehicles I realized we were the last to arrive.


End file.
